Tangled
by Princess M-chan
Summary: We've all been close friends for as long as I could remember. But one little event changed all that and now...now we're surrounded with chaos. Will it ever be the same again? -Romance story including the GT gang. Couples will vary.


****

A/N- I know, I know. I shouldn't be starting another story. But…I just can't help it! This story has been stuck in my mind for a looooooong time. It's probably going to be kind of weird, but please give it a chance. I think it'll be good! ^_^

It's kind of like a high-school fic…but it's a high-school fic about the GT gang. Most of the story will be in Pan's POV because as always she'll be my main character. Try not to get too confused. ^_^; If I do happen to change POV, I'll tell you, so don't worry about that.

For the ages, let's say…

Trunks- 18

Goten- 17

Ubuu- 17

Marron- 16

Pan- just turned 16

And Bra- 15

Oh, and also…

"Blah, blah" Talking

{Blah, blah} Thinking

Enjoy the story!!!!

Trunks, Goten, Bra, Marron, and Ubuu. They're my best friends; we practically grew up together. But will certain situations and events get in the way of our perfect relationship? I can't help how I feel, and they can't either. I guess it's our fault for thinking that three girls and three boys could be best friends forever without falling in love. Boy, were we wrong.

Everything was completely normal…until my birthday. That's when all the craziness started. The jealousy, the suspicion, the affection…We're falling into a bottomless pit and we just can't find the strength to get out…

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"- Happy Birthday, dear Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnny…Happy Birthday to you!" I groaned as the song finished and quickly blew out the candles.

{Here I am, my sixteenth birthday. Big cake, lots of presents, and all of my closest friends. I should be having the time of my life. So how come I'm not enjoying myself?}

"Pan, open my present first!" Bra screamed at me. She shoved a giant present into my face and I forced a smile and yanked it from her grasp. Slowly tearing off the paper, I pulled out what seemed to be a jewelry box. It was beautiful; made of dark pine. A large rose was carved onto the lid and in the bottom-right corner was my full name, Pan Mimori Son. I ran my hand over the carvings and smiled- this time not forced.

"It's beautiful," I said earnestly as I flipped open the lid. However, I stared, somewhat shocked, as I saw how big it actually was.

{I don't have this much jewelry…And there are so many little compartments and partitions! I'm starting to get dizzy…}

"Thanks, Bra. This is great!" I quickly shut it and put it to the side. Marron came over with a smaller box than Bra's and held it in front of me.

"Mine next!" She yelled and joined Bra and me on the bench. I opened it and laughed. 

"Ah, jewelry for my new jewelry box. Makes sense, Mar." She grinned and pushed the diamond necklace towards me. 

"Put it on!"

{Everyone sure is bossy today…}

I slipped it around my neck, admiring how it reacted to the sunlight by stunningly sparkling.

"It's so pretty, thanks!" Marron smiled smugly and flipped back her hair happily.

"You're welcome."

"So who's my next victim?" I called over to the three boys. I laughed as they started playing rock, paper, and scissors to determine who was next. 

{Am I really that scary? Oh well, at least I'm starting to enjoy myself.}

Anyway, Trunks ended up being my 'next victim'. But I got a really nice jacket that had dragon balls scattered all over it so I approved. I leaned over to give him a small hug and thanked him. Goten handed me his present next and it turned out be a big CD case with two new CD's inside.

"Thanks Goten!" I hugged him too.

"Now maybe you can learn to be more organized, Pan."

{Me? Organized?}

"Speak for yourself," I said, giving him a playful shove.

"Well, I guess I'm the only one left," Ubuu said. He stood up from the bench across from us and handed me a small, flat box. I leisurely peeled off the wrapping and stared quizzically at my present.

{A diary?}

It was suddenly very quiet. I didn't ask for much, but Ubuu was one of my best friends and I expected more than a small notebook from him.

"I bet he didn't know what to get her." I heard Bra whisper to Marron.

"Or maybe he forgot about her birthday and couldn't find anything else to give her." Marron whispered back.

{I agree…Well, it's the thought that counts.}

I opened my mouth to thank him, but Ubuu stopped me.

"I know what you're thinking. But my intentions aren't that shallow."

{Hmm?}

We all looked up at him.

"I want you to write what you feel, what you think, what's important to you. You never say what you feel, Pan." He hesitated. "…I want to know."

{Oh Dende…this is the most thoughtful gift ever…}

"Ubuu…Thanks," I smiled gently at him and he grinned happily.

"Glad you like it! But I have to go now; Mom needs help around the house. Happy Birthday, Pan!" He winked at me and took off into the air. Again, it was silent.

"Well, that was nice." Bra said abruptly.

"Yup, real nice," Goten and Marron agreed.

"Yeah, right." Trunks snarled as he angrily looked at the small book. 

{Was he jealous? They just don't understand…}

I stared at the air; I could just barely see him now.

"Well, let's eat some cake," Goten begged. Everyone laughed and agreed, walking over to the cake. But I couldn't. I held the book to my chest, closing my eyes happily.

{Ubuu…}

****

A/N- What'd ya'll think about that? Kinda weird, ne? Oh, for all of ya'll Trunks/Pan fans, don't worry. This will not necessarily be a Pan/ Ubuu. Like I said, the couples will constantly change, but I'm not sure about the final results yet. Ya'll vote and help me out. I like craziness so _any _couples are welcomed- Goten/Pan, Trunks/Ubuu, Bra/ Master Roshi! Err…Don't worry I'm not THAT crazy. Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Tangled! 


End file.
